


won't u come with me?

by Lizjames



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fix It Fic, I had a lot of feelings after s8, I think lance would use a uke, I'm Sorry, Lance has a kitten cuz he loves animals, M/M, Song Lyrics, This was way longer than I anticipated, a little langesty, but there is a happy ending, farmer lance, song writer Lance, this is a mess sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizjames/pseuds/Lizjames
Summary: Lance had his farm. He had a quite simple life. He had a very predictable routine. He did the same things every day, and no one bothered him. Until Keith showed up. Lance was grateful Keith wanted to help, but Lance had his nice simple, boring life.That's what he wanted. Right?OrThe five times Keith asked Lance to come with him, and the one time Lance accepted.





	won't u come with me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !  
> So this is my first work in this Fandom. So sorry if its kinda OC. I came in kinda late, around season 6 and I didnt feel as if I could write these characters bc they didnt belong to me? sounds stupid ik but since season 8 wrecked me, and now that Voltron is over, I just wanted to write them while I still could.  
> This is a song fic (of course all my fics are song fics)  
> The song is come out and play by Billie Eilish, I recommend giving it a listen but it is not required :)  
> I have some feelings about s8, but Ill write about them at the end so u can skip it if u want.  
> I think there are going to be a few chapters, I kinda got out of hand writing a few scenes and its rlly long so I think Im going to split it up into 6 chapters? We shall see.  
> I don't own come out and play or Voltron. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy !

   The rooster crowed as the sun peaked above the horizon. Birds began to chirp their merry songs, and the cows sleepily shuffled around their pens. As the world began to stir, so did Lance.

 

_Hmm-mm_

 

   After a year of the same routine Lances body rose with the sun, Unfortunately, Lance thought. He could no longer get the beauty sleep he used to. This presented itself in the bags under his eyes, and the ruffled hair he sported. But he no longer had to impress anyone, due to the fact he lived alone in his own part of the farm. And Lance liked it that way. Don't get him wrong, he loved company, after all his family was still on the same plot of land as him. His family owned a 1280 acre farm, and he lived on the western side, closer to the mountains, and his parents lived on the eastern side. There was only a two mile distance between them, no more than an 30 minute walk. But the quietness was good for him, for him to begin the healing process. Or that's what people said. Lance didn't mind it much, but he had grown up in quite a large household with someone always in the other room, so it took some getting used to. But he’d do it eventually.

 

_Wake up and smell the coffee_

 

   As a obnoxious beeping began downstairs, Lance began his morning routine. First he had to get out of bed. “Check,” he though sleepily as he slid down the side of the bed onto the floor, “On to the next step.” The first step was always the hardest, the first few months of Lance being back after the war ended, after she left him, he almost never got out of bed. It was a constant struggle, but one day his mom came into his room, coaxed him out of bed and said "I know that you are hurting, and I understand, but it won't get better unless you are willing to try." With time, getting out of bed became easier. Getting to sleep was another story. The next part of his routine was getting dressed. Dressing was the easiest step in his opinion, as long as the clothing was semi presentable lance was happy, it's not like he had anyone to impress. He then would brush his teeth, maybe run a comb through his hair then head down the stairs. Now downstairs and dressed he hit a button on the coffee machine and it ceased beeping, he then poured himself a generous amount of coffee, with two spoonfuls of sugar, to start the day.

 

_Is your cup half full or empty?_

 

   Lance didn't have many things to attend to. Under his care were a few dozen chickens, two horses, four cows, and a little kitten. The chickens, cows, and horses were his families, minus kaltenecker, but he had found the kitten all alone by the side of the road one day and he decided to take it in. Had Lance know what trouble she would become maybe he wouldn’t have taken her in. Who was he kidding, he still would have taken her in, he couldn’t resist Aria’s cute little kitten eyes.

 

   He also had to attend to his garden. He didn't watch over any large crop areas like his family who had many, mainly because he wasn't the best at keeping crops alive, but he did have  a small plot of land for vegetables as well as an acre dedicated to the juniberry flower, Allura's flower. Personally that acre was his favorite part of the farm. It was on a slight hill, and from there you could see across the farm, all the way to his parents house. At the very top of the hill Lance had put a wooden bench so he could sit and look out over the farm whenever he needed to think, which was often.

 

   His routine of the day started with him putting out a little saucer of cat food for the kitten by the kitchen window, then he went to the chickens, collecting the eggs then feeding and watering them. After that he went on to the cows feeding them and milking them if necessary, and finally the horses. He would groom them, maybe take them each on a separate little ride to stretch their legs, and them set them out to pasture to graze for the day.

 

   After that usually would he spend most of the rest of the day attending to his little garden or the acre of juniberry flowers. But on this particular day, the sunny early morning has turned into a cloudy mid-morning and the air felt heavy, indicating that it might rain by mid day, So Lance ushered all the cows in their pens and led the horse's back to their stalls, then went searching for the little kitten. Oh how he had missed the rain. The coldness of the rain drops hitting his skin, the sound of everything being showered in rain, the smell of the freshly rained upon world after the storm was done. Maybe Lance did tend to romanticize some things, after all all rain is just water falling from the sky. But to Lance is meant so much more, it felt like home.

 

_When we talk, you say it softly_

 

   The rain started softly, just a few sprinkles here and there, but it quickly escalated to a downpour. Lance didn't mind it much, it felt nice, but he knew that Aria had a very different opinion. Lance searched all the places he could think she would be, the little bed of hay in the barn, the alcove in the garden, and he even when to the bench , but he couldn't seem to find her, so he resorted to calling her and shaking her food bowl.

  “Aria ! here kitty kitty...” Lance said then shook the bowl. “Where are you girl ?”

   A loud meow came from underneath the porch steps.

  “Oh there you are.” Lance smiled and bent to pick her up.”Oh you’re all wet, looks like we'll have to go inside and get you dry.” Lance assented the porch steps, cuddling the cold shaking kitten in his arms.

 

_But I love it when you're awfully quiet_

 

   When Lance reached to open the door, he realized it was open a tad. “That's odd,” he thought. He was sure he closed it this morning. Lance immediately was on the defense. Lance pushed the door open slowly, creeping inside. He heard a creak that came from somewhere inside. Instinctively he reached for his bayard, before shaking his head and looking around for a potential weapon, before settling on a vase that sat on a desk near the door. “Not as good as a bayard but it will do.” He thought. He put Aria down near the entrance and gestured to her to keep quiet. The kitten tilted her head and stared questioningly, but remained silent. Lance pushed further into the hallway, worried that something had found him.

 

_Hmm-mm,_

 

   Lance stalked forward, silent on his feet, avoiding all the little spots of wood that he knew would creak under his weight. Slowly he surveyed the Living room, deemed it empty and moved onto the kitchen. No one was there either, the back door was open a bit, but Lance was still suspicious  so he crept up the stairs, but no one was in the loft. It was so quiet, all lance could hear was the rain pelting the ground outside. Lance walked down the stairs, opened the back door slowly, and looked around spotting a figure a little ways down the path to the barn. Lance almost dropped the vase he was holding. Almost.

It was Keith.

 

_Quiet_

 

   Keith was standing on the path, his back to Lance, looking quite out of place. He was holding his hand above his face, as it that will help keep him safe from the rain, but he was already drenched. He looked as if he was searching for something, or someone.

  “Hello? Lance?” Keith called. Lance smiled, set down the vase he was holding, to avoid almost dropping it again, and leaned against the door frame.

  “Lance !” Keith called again. “Where are you?” he whispered to himself.

  “Well Howdy there partner.” Lance called in a bad Texas accent, smirk on his lips. Keith started and whirled on his heel.

  “Oh. Hey…” Keith cleared his throat, dropping his hands to his side. “Um the door was unlocked, I was worried that maybe something happened.”

  “Well we don't get many visitor ‘round these parts.” Lance said in the bad accent. “But seriously I never lock the door, dude. Literally no one comes around here.” Lance continued in a normal voice, then stepped out into the rain and down the crooked steps closer to Keith. “What brings you here ?”

  “An old friend can't just drop by?”

  “Well not you, Keith,” Lance rolled his eyes. “You are always busy, that means you are here for something.”

  Keith smiled, and shrugged. Lance swore that the sun began to shine at Keith’s smile. "Hes like a literal ray of sunshine," Lances brain supplied him. Lance shook his head. The rain began to lighten up.

  “My mom is making me take a few days off, I thought I would visit.”

  “Mmm.. Still not buying it. The Keith I know would never take a vacation no matter what. Who are you and what have you done with Keith?”

  “I swear it's me,” Keith said smiling, bowing his head and holding his hands up, “I'm just here to visit.”

  “Whatever you say mullet.” Lance said turning back towards his house. “C’mon, lets get inside.” Lance opened the door and gestured for Keith to go inside. “That rain isn't doing you any favours.” He added with a smirk.

  “Hey!”

 

_Hmm-mm_

 

  “I think there's some clean clothes in the laundry room if you want to change.” Lance pointed down the hallway, “All the way down and to the left. I'm gonna go change upstairs.” Lance started up the stairs then suddenly turned. “Oh, if my clothes don't fit I can ask Marco for some, He seems around you size.” Then he continued up the stairs.

  “You can throw your clothes in the dryer also,” He added over his shoulder as he reached the top of the stairs.

   Lance almost all the way changed, he was taking a bit longer than usual due to the fact that there was someone to be presentable to, when he heard a crash and a thump from down stairs. He threw a shit on and hurried down the stairs, and slid into the laundry room.

  “What’s wrong-” His voice died in this throat. A shirtless Keith was standing on top of his washing machine. At first Lance was very distracted by the very nicely sculpted chest before him, but he quickly shook himself and began looking for the trouble. He spotted a little wet, hissing Aria on the ground. Lance started to giggle. Keith glared daggers at him “Sorry sorry, do you mean to to tell me that Keith Kogan, THE Keith Kogan was scared by little Aria ?”

  “What? No! I was just.. Um. admiring this room from this height?” Lance was full blow laughing by this time. That was the first time in a while that he could remember actually genuinely laughing.

  “Alright whatever,” Lance said still giggling a bit, then bent to scoop up Aria,”While you're up there, can you hand me a towel, they’re right behind you.”

   Keith handed him a towel and Lance turned to leave, Aria in his arms, shaking his head still smiling.

~

   After a small amount of time Keith re emerged from the Laundry room.

  “Oh good, the fit ?”

  “Yeah, mostly,” Keith said moving his arms a bit. “A little tight in the shoulders, but can't complain.”

  “Well sorry, not everyone can be as buff as you.” Lance said smiling. Come to think of it, Lance had smiled more this afternoon than he could remember in forever. “Well, do you want to help with Aria ?”

  “Who?”

  “Aria, my kitten,” Lance said, holding her up proudly.

  “Aria?”

  “Yea, Aria. It means Lioness, cuz... Well you know.” Aria mewled. “Yea yea, I know. Wanna help or not ?”

  “Um sure? With what?”

  “I'm going to give her a bath, even though she's an mostly outdoor cat, she still has to live up to my standards. I've already got it set up, I just need you to hold her.”

  Keith awkwardly grabbed the bundle of towel holding Aria. Holding the bundle a bit away from his body, he followed Lance to the kitchen.

  “She’s not going to bite !”

  “Tell that to her,” Keith mumbled looking down at the small orange bundle of anger.

  “I'll be back in a sec, I forgot the soap,” Lance started up the stairs,”You can put her in the sink if you want, just don't let her go, We won't be able to find her again, She's not super fond of bath time.”

   After the bath, and the drying of Aria, Lance looked outside. The rain had stopped, and the sun was back fully in the sky. Lance set Aria down, and she took off, towards the upstairs. Lance smiled at her antics and turned back to Keith.

  “Oh my goodness, I'm such a bad host.” Lance rushed out, hitting himself on the forehead. “Do you want anything to drink or eat ?” Lance frantically pulled open the refrigerator. “I don’t have much I have to go shopping soon-”

 “Lance.”

 “-I could always go over to my parents, do you like Ropa vieja? I’ve still got some-”

  “Lance.”

 “-of that. Who am I kidding, you won't like that. Um-” Lance started clearing off his table frantically. He was so embarrassed. He had left his ukulele and writing materials out last night. “Sorry it's such a mess I wasn't expecting company-”

  “Lance!” Keith exclaimed

  “What !”

  “I’m fine,” Keith smiled. “I don’t need anything. If I had known how much stress this would cause you I wouldn't have come.”

  “And don't worry, this isn't messy, I've seen worse.” Keith added with a chuckle.

  “Oh.” Lance started. “Really ?”

  “Yea, and I like what you've got going on here, the way your house looks, the mess I mean, gives it a lived in look. Like a comfy cabin vibe.”

  "Oh, well thanks, I think." Lance said with a light blush and a small smile.

   Where Lance saw imperfections, Keith saw beauty.

 

_You see the piece of paper_

 

   "So what have you been doing this recently ?" Lance asked. Lance had made them lemonade despite Keith's objections, and they were sitting on the front porch basking in the late afternoon sun. 

  "Oh not much, right now the Blade is in a transition period. We are leaning more towards a relief organization, so I've been on a few missions, helping colonies and planets get back on their feet after the war." 

  "Oh wow !" Lance exclaimed. "That's really nice ! why'd your mom make you take a break ?"

  "She's just worried I'm overworking myself," Keith said with a shrug. "Which I'm not."

  "Oh really ?" Lance said raising his eyebrow. "Whens the last time you've had a decent nights sleep ?"

  "Well.. actually, no.. Um."

  "That's what I thought." Lance said smiling. "Classic Keith."

  "But you do need to make sure you are taking care of yourself. We can't have a half health Keith out there fighting space crime now, can we?"

  "Oh whatever Lance," Keith said dismissively. "I get enough of that from my mother." Keith said, before taking a sip of lemonade. He made a face.

  "What's wrong ?" Lance asked

  "Nothing!" Keith said, a bit too quickly, Lance gave him a look. "Nothing its just really, really sweet."

  "Oh ! I'm so sorry !" Lance said, blushing a bit. "Stupid me, I forget some people don't have a sweet tooth like me, I can remake it for you !" Lance made to get up.

  "No! Its okay, it just took me off guard. I like it." Keith said reassuring.

  "You sure ? It was my mistake." 

  "Yes its completely fine, it was nice of you to make it at all."

  "So how are you doing Lance?"

  "Hmm ?"

  "How are you?"

  "I'm fine." Lance said breaking eye contact. 

  "Lance..." Keith said, giving him a look. Lance squirmed under his gaze.

  "C'mon Keith," Lance said getting up, offering out his hand. "I want to show you something."

 ~

  "I come up here to think or to just sit sometimes." Lance said over his shoulder as they walked up the pathway "It seems we came at the perfect time too ! The suns about to set."

   As they reached them top Keith sucked in an audible breath.

  "Oh wow."

  "Yea," Lance said with a small smile as he sat down on the bench. "See that house over there ?" Lance turned away from the sunset and pointed to the east. "That's where my parents live."

   Keith hummed and moved a bit closer to the flowers

  "Careful !" Lance exclaimed shooting up to grab Keith's hand. "It gets super slippery up here after it rains. Trust me, I know from experience." Lance pulled him over to the bench.

  "It sure is pretty here." Keith breathed out.

   Lance hummed in agreement. They sat there for a little, watching the sun slip closer to the horizon. They were content to sit in silence as the sun faded away to night and the stars began to appear.

  "Do you ever miss it ?" Lance said suddenly

   Keith started a bit and turned toward Lance. Lance had his knees pulled to his chest and was resting his cheek on knee.  "Miss what?"

  "You know... The stars.. Voltron.. and all that."

  "Oh," Keith looked back up at the sky. "Well I still see the stars," He said with a smile. "But I do miss Voltron a bit, but I don't miss the war, constantly being on guard, always ready to fight." Keith sighed. "That was exhausting."

  "I do miss Voltron. I miss Red, and Black. And my righthand man." Keith bumped their shoulders together.

  "Although I do miss it, its good to move on." Keith said softly looking towards Lance. 

    Lance hummed in reply, but to Keith he looked lost in another world. They sat there a bit longer, until Keith rose.

  "Its getting a bit chilly, why don't we head inside?"

 

_Could be a little greater_

 

   "Its your bed," Keith said exasperated."I'm not going to take it."

  "But you are the Guest !" Lance yelled in retaliation.

  "That doesn't matter Lance!"

   Lance crossed his arms, stomped his foot, turned up his nose, and hmphed.

  "I'll tell you what," Keith said. "Why don't we rock paper scissor for it, so its fair."

  "Fine." Lance sighed, grateful Keith had some up to a solution. "On shoot. Ready ?"

  "Rock paper scissors, Shoot !" They said in unison. Both rock. They both sighed.

  "Two out of three?" Keith suggested meekly

  "Keith," Lance threw up his arms in defeat. "Let's just share the bed, how bad can that be? As long as you don't snore it will be fine."

   Keith stood there a few seconds silent. "Alright. But you better not take all the covers from me."  

  "Wouldn't dream of it." Lance said with a smile as he led the way upstairs. 

~ 

   Lance started awake, sitting up, breathing heavy. He frantically looked around for the danger, scanning the dark room, before realizing that he was at home, not on some alien ship being held hostage. He was at home. On earth.

   Lance sighed, took some deep breaths to lower his heart rate and leaned back into bed. His bed shifted a bit. His heart rate jumped back up. There was something in his bed. Lances eyes shot back open and he turned catching a glimpse of Keith, sleeping peacefully on the other side of the bed.

  "Oh right. Keith" Lance breathed a sigh of relief and closed his eyes once more, settling back into a uneasy slumber.

~

   Like usual Lance rose with the sun, what was unusual was that there was something disrupting his routine. Not something, someone. But Lance didn't totally mind it. 

   Lance did his usual morning routine. Spent a little more time on the dressing part, made a quick breakfast, left some out on a plate, and instead of one cup of coffee, he poured two. 

   The chickens were easy, only a few hens layed eggs. After picking the eggs up Lance spread around some feed, and changed their water. The cows were also easy that day. Lance milked them each, and replaced all their food, before moving onto the horses. Lance had done a full grooming a few days ago so the horses only needed a bit of brushing, a combing of their main, and a small ride to stretch out their legs. Lance started with Bandit first, the more energetic of the two, to get it out of the way. Lance brushed  When Lance was on his way back he spotted someone at Hannah's stable. Lance slid off Bandit and walked him towards his stable.  

  "Good morning," Lance said leaning Bandit in.

  "Mornin'" Keith said with a yawn. "I didn't know you had horses."

  "Well let me introduce you, this is Bandit. He's only two so he still has a rumbustious pony spirit, don't let him anywhere near a bag of carrots they will be gone in a second." Lance rambled on while putting Bandit in his stale and taking of his harness.

  "And this lovely Lady is Hannah." Lance said, leaning on her stall door. "She's a fierce and grumpy one, but she's really sweet once she warms up to you." Keith held out his hand and Hannah sniffed it cautiously before leaning into his touch.

  "Wow, she likes you." Lance said, before sneaking a treat to Hannah, "Traitor." He whispered in her ear. She merely swished her tail and blinked. "She doesn't like very many people, it took me a week before she let me touch her, let alone ride her." Lance said to Keith, before unlocking her stall door.

  "I think you will get along nicely, you two have a lot in common." Lance said while gathering up Hannah's things. "Want to help groom her ?"

~

  Lance was right. Hannah got along with Keith very nicely. Every time Keith stopped petting her or brushing her Hannah would butt him with her head or whinny. Lance just watched on with amusement. Keith seemed to generally know what he was doing, Lance only stepped in when help was needed. 

  "Every ridden a horse before Mullet ?"

   Keith shook his head.

  "You want to try and ride her ?" Lance asked grinning.

  "Ride her?"

  "well yea, what do you think horses do ?"

   Keith agreed a bit warily. "Where’s the saddle ?" Keith asked.

  "Hmm ?" Lance replied, not really paying attention.

  "The thing you sit in? where is it?"

  "Oh ! Sorry I usually ride bareback, its easier for the horse. But if it makes you more comfortable I can go get a saddle."

  "No its alright. Just tell me how to get on."

~

  "See ? There you go Keith ! You've got it." Lance said "All you have to do is pull the reins in the direction you want to go."

  "Um... Could you show me?" Keith asked, embarrassed.

  "Its not rocket science Keith, Hold on. Scoot up a bit." Lance swung his leg around Hannah, and got up, sitting directly behind Keith. Lance reached around and grabbed Keith's hands. Lance clicked his tongue and squeezed his thighs, Hannah began walking. "See watch, you don't want to pull too hard, just a guiding hand." 

  "O-oo..kay.. Um. I think I’ve got this." Keith pushed out, after a few minutes of this, quite red in the face, luckily the riding helmet hid most of it. Hannah slowed to a stop.

  "Alright." Lance said as he dismounted, oblivious. "Just remember guiding hands."

~

   Lance let Keith lead Hannah back to her stall. 

  "You know, Hannah must like you a lot. I wasn't going to tell you this, but it took me around a month and a half to get her to let me ride her." Lance said as he removed Hannah's halter, shutting her stall door. 

  "Really?"

  "Yeah, Like I said, you guys do have things in common. She is very stubborn sometimes." As if she knew she was the topic of conversation Hannah whinnied and stomped her hoof. 

  "Calm down Missy, I'll get you your food."

  "You know Keith I'm actually surprised at how fast you picked up riding. Its not very easy." Lance mentioned as he shuffled hay into Hannah's stall.

  "Oh.. Thanks? Maybe I'm just a natural-"

   Keith's phone began to ring, interrupting the moment.

  "Uh, sorry. Gotta take this."

   Lance continued to feed Hannah as he watched Keith go into stoic mode.

  "Mmhm... Alright.. Okay.. Understood. I'll be there as soon as possible." Keith sighed shutting his phone. "Well so much for a vacation."

  "Duty calls ?" Lance asked, eyebrow raised.

  "Duty calls." Keith sighed and leaned forward to pet Hannah. "Lets just hope my mom doesn't find out I'm working on my vacation."

  "C'mon, I’ll walk you out."

~

  "How you even get here ?" Lance asked. There wasn't a bus stop around for miles, and not many people traveled down this way, so not a great chance of hitchhiking. 

  "Stole a car and drove down here." Keith shrugged as if it was no big deal. Lances jaw hit the floor. 

  "What ?! Keith !" 

  "Relax," Keith said with a laugh. "I was joking Lance, I rented a motor bike and drove down."

  "Oh.." Lance said. "How very Keith of you, to drive a motor bike in the country."

  "Whatever Lance," Keith rolled his eyes as they reached the front of the farm. " See, right there. A not stolen bike."

  "Mmm.." Lance hummed. "How can I tell it was not stolen ?" Keith hit him on the arm lightly. "I'm just saying with your history and all.” Lance said throwing up his arms.

   Keith got on the bike and hesitated. 

  "Well I guess this is goodbye."

  "Oh don't be sappy Keith," Lance rolled his eyes. "I'll see you soon."

  "You know you can always come with." Keith added. "Its not Voltron, but it is up with the stars."

   Lance smiled and shook his head. "Thanks for the offer Keith, but I have responsibilities now. Who would take care of these guys ?" Lance gestured out towards his farm.

   Keith leaned forward as if to say something, but then he decided against it. "I'll see you soon Lance, take care."

  "You too mullet. And say hi to Krolia for me." Lance waved as Keith sped off down his dirt road. He stood outside until he could no longer see Keith in the distance. After Keith was gone, Lance wandered to the bench.

   He needed to think.

   In the past two days Lance had talked more that he had in the past six months. His heart wasn't as heavy and his mood wasn't terrible. And some how Lance didn't believe it was just because of the rain. 

 ~

   That night Lance lay awake in a cold bed. It didn't matter what position he put himself in, or how many blankets he piled on. The cold always found a way to creep in. Lance longed for last night. His chest ached. His finger trembled. He hadn't realized how much he missed sleeping next to someone.

   He hadn't realized how much he missed Keith. 

   That night, Lance fell into an uneasy sleep.

   The next morning Lance had a very difficult time getting out of bed. The most difficult time Lance could remember in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright you made it to the end ! So Im going to save my little rant about s8 for later, bc its 3 am and I rlyy just want to post this thing. Pls tell me if there are any mistakes !! I didnt proof read it like I should have. So this got rlly out of control and I wrote a little bit ( a lota bit) more than I planned, so the next chapters will probably be very short in comparison. Also, as you can tell, I do better with dialog than anything else so my fics are mostly that. I apologize for this mess lol. the rest of the characters will show up soon I hope !  
> I hope you enjoyed !  
> Also little thing I included was: Lances dialog lines end with a space before a ? or a ! and Keith's don't. Justa little something I put in.  
> Thank you for reading ! comments and kudos are always appreciated :) Until next time !


End file.
